


She Tastes Like Home

by Seigus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigus/pseuds/Seigus
Summary: A story of how Kira Tsubasa, a seasoned commercial pilot and serial flirt, found love in a newbie flight attendant.





	She Tastes Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Has it really been more than a year since my last one-shot? Wow. I'm ashamed of how much my productivity has dropped. I would like to blame it on work but my writing skills have gotten rusty to be honest. There was supposed to be a superhero AU released late last year but I kept getting stuck in rewrite after rewrite. Not sure how that will turn out but I hope you'll enjoy this belated Valentine's piece in the meantime! Happy Belated Valentine's Day, all!

Black leather shoes that gleamed under the ceiling lights’ warm glow clacked with purpose on the parquet as Kira Tsubasa walked towards the briefing room. On the way, she stopped by a mirror. Hair, check, Uniform, check. Tie, a perfect Windsor knot. Everything was in place except… She rubbed lightly at the reddish mark peeking out from under her white shirt collar and clicked her tongue. That was a no-no. She tugged her collar a little higher and continued on her way. Pushing open the matt black door, she was greeted by a room full of expectant faces.

“You’re late again, Captain,” a lady with her copper tresses tied up in a sleek bun pointed out. Her magenta eyes, though soft, held a knowing look as she directed her signature smile at Tsubasa.

“Not more than five minutes,” Tsubasa replies unapologetically. “You know I don’t keep my crew waiting longer than that, Anju.”

“Still, it’d be nice if you actually showed up on time for once,” a deep feminine voice chimed in. The woman towered over Tsubasa and was dressed in a similar black double-breasted blazer and pants attire with the exception that she had one less gold stripe around her lower sleeves.

Tsubasa held back a sigh. “We can talk about this another time, Erena. Let’s just start the briefing.” She straightened herself and regarded the room with her usual poise and confidence. There was a new face at the back among the flight attendants. Wide blue eyes against soft pink cheeks and sprightly orange hair. Cute. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to the crew in general and began going through the flight plan. Once done, the crew filed out of the room to prepare for the flight but Anju paused next to her when it was just the two of them.

“I can see your hickey,” Anju said. “It looks fresh. Who is it this time? One of our girls or from our competition?”

Tsubasa slapped a hand over the spot. “The collar isn’t hiding it well, huh.” She wanted to leave it as that but felt Anju’s questioning stare and sighed. “You aren’t gonna let me go, are you? She’s from our rival airline if you’re so keen to know. She’s good in bed but I’m going to put her on the blacklist for this. I had warned her.”

Anju’s gaze softened to one of concern. “Don’t you think it’s about time you settle down? You can’t keep going on with this lifestyle.”

“I wasn’t like this until you left me for my best friend. You know that.”

“Tsubasa…”

Tsubasa raised her hand, stopping Anju. “I’m fine. And enough apologies from you if that’s what you are going to say next. You guys are lucky I’m such a swell person that I actually gave you my blessing.” She set her hat atop her head and ran her fingers along the stiff brim – a seemingly pointless gesture but it was a habit she took comfort in. “By the way, who’s the new girl? She’s rather cute.”

“I ask that keep your hands off her. The last time you broke a new recruit’s heart, she resigned the very day. Training them is not a walk in the park, Tsubasa. Have mercy on me at least?” Anju pleaded.

“I’ll… think about it.” Tsubasa’s lips curled in to a wry smile. “But I can’t stop them from falling for me. I’m hot stuff after all.” She winked and left the room, ignoring Anju’s eyeroll.

* * *

**_“JL171, runway three-four right, cleared for take-off.”_ **

“Roger, babe. You never fail to make my heart soar.”

**_“That’s cheesy, Captain.”_ **

“But you like it.” Tsubasa grinned when giggles came through the radio. As she spoke, her fingers were flipping switches and turning knobs on the instrument panel with the ease of a seasoned pilot. “See you when I get back.”

**_“I’m looking forward to that. Have a safe flight and Happy Valentine’s Day.”_ **

“It’s a day early but same to you.”

Erena shot Tsubasa a dirty look as the latter continued the preparations for take-off as though she hadn’t just flirted with the air traffic controller like it was the most natural thing to do. “May I remind you that all communications with ATC are recorded? If we die in a crash, this is what you’ll be remembered for when they recover the black box.”

“Tch, it’s bad luck to say that right before a flight!” Tsubasa gasped in jest before breaking into snickers. “C’mon, let single ol’ me have some fun. It’s just harmless flirting anyway. Lots of pilots do that.”

“Not me.”

The playful grin on Tsubasa’s face receded into a small smile. “Yeah... You do right by her.” There was a flicker of something in her eyes but it vanished as quickly as it appeared when she focused on the smooth asphalt path ahead. “Enough chitchat. Let’s fly.”

Erena shot a sidelong glance at Tsubasa, confirming that she had gone into serious mode. With a nod, Erena pushed the thrust levers and the plane surged forward.

“Thrust set,” Tsubasa verified after she took over Erena’s hand on the levers. “80 knots.”

“Checked.”

The plane rumbled as it accelerated rapidly. Right as it reached the optimum speed, Tsubasa called out, “V1. Rotate.” Like clockwork, Erena pulled back the control wheel and the familiar feeling of being pushed back into their seats struck them as the plane lifted off the runway.

“Positive climb.”

“Gear up.”

Within minutes, they were greeted by the clear blue skies above Tokyo as they passed through fluffy clouds that resembled candy floss. Tsubasa squinted a little at the brightness; nonetheless, she enjoyed the view. It wasn’t every day that they were blessed with such great weather. And the untainted blue of the sky reminded her of the pair of eyes she couldn’t help but notice in the briefing room earlier. She leaned back in her seat.

_Those eyes deserve a closer look._

It wasn’t unusual for her to be on the prowl for new people to date. It filled the void in her heart after her breakup with Anju. The casual flings brought her companionship and fulfilled her needs in more ways than one. Best of all, they required almost zero commitment. Great for someone who was always shuttling between countries.

Shortly after the plane reached cruising altitude, there was a knock on the door to the cockpit. Tsubasa rolled back her seat and unlocked the door, allowing Anju to enter which was the norm, given that she was the purser. However, there was another person behind her and Tsubasa instantly recognized her as the new recruit.

“Smooth take-off as usual,” Anju said.

“Of course. You only get the best with us at the helm.” Tsubasa gestured to herself and Erena who did a subtle headshake at her partner’s shameless bragging.

“As much as I dislike stroking your ego, I must admit that is true.” Anju then stepped aside, letting the new girl come forward with a tray holding two cups. “Anyway, allow me to introduce Kousaka Honoka-san. It’s her second flight with our airline and the first with you so please be kind to her.” Anju looked pointedly at Tsubasa when she delivered the last part of her sentence.

“Good morning, Captain Kira and First Officer Toudou!”

Tsubasa quirked her brows at Honoka’s energetic, almost boisterous, voice. It was a refreshing change from the demure demeanour of most flight attendants. She did a quick scan of Honoka and decided she liked what she was seeing. The navy cabin crew uniform hugged Honoka’s curves in all the right places, showing off a womanly form that contrasted with her youthful facial features. Tsubasa felt a tad hot under the collar and knew it had nothing to do with the sun. “Drop the captain. You can call me Tsubasa.”

“We’re on duty,” Erena cut in. “She can call you whatever you want after we leave this plane but not now.”

“C’mon, don’t scare the new girl. She might think that all pilots are stuck up. It’s fine, Honoka-san. I believe in being on friendly terms with my crew. Erena just needs her morning coffee. I presume that’s for us?” Tsubasa pointed at the tray in Honoka’s hands.

“Y-Yes!” Honoka jolted, clearly thrown off by the two pilots’ behaviour. She handed the left cup to Erena who received it with a nod, still looking rather displeased. As she was about to pass the other cup to Tsubasa, the plane jerked and everyone watched in horror when the cup flew out of her hand. In a miraculous display of reflexes, Tsubasa lunged forward – her elbow barely missing Erena’s head – and used her body to shield the controls. The cup bounced off her chest, splashing brown all over her white shirt and the cockpit floor.

“I’m so sorry!” Honoka did a full 90-degree bow, shaking at the thought of the disaster she had nearly caused.

With years of cabin experience under her belt, Anju was quick to react, bringing back some paper towels from the gallery. “We can use this-”

“I’ll do it!” Honoka snatched the paper towels and began wiping at the sopping mess that was Tsubasa’s shirt.

Tsubasa watched the frantic actions of Honoka and wasn’t surprised to see the stains spreading instead. Good thing she always asked for iced coffee in case accidents like this happened. At least, she wouldn’t risk getting scalded. She laid a hand on Honoka’s shoulder but Honoka’s hands continued to work in vain, leaving Tsubasa with no choice but to take a hold of Honoka’s chin. She opened her mouth to speak but was struck speechless by the glimmering orbs of blue staring back at her – so clear that she could see her own reflection in them. They say the eyes are the windows to one’s soul and Tsubasa saw nothing but innocence and the kind of purity that was getting extremely rare in their field. She swallowed. “It’s fine. I have a spare change of clothes,” she said.

_Wait, are those tears in her eyes?_

“I’m going to get dismissed, aren’t I?”

The question, asked in a tiny voice that was the exact opposite of her earlier energy, caught her by surprise. Tsubasa thought the question was silly but she could understand a newbie’s insecurity. She eyed Anju, urging her to say something as Honoka’s superior but the latter seemed to have other plans as she kept mum, expression unreadable. A glance at Erena and she found her casually sipping her coffee. Something was up but she didn’t know what.

“It was an accident and there was no harm done. And I, as the person with the highest authority on this plane, assure you that this is not a cause for dismissal or any form of punishment.” Tsubasa said. When a stray tear rolled down Honoka’s cheek, she gently caught it with her thumb. “Now if you’d please.” She looked at Honoka’s hand which was still splayed over her chest. “Touching the captain inappropriately in the cockpit might call for certain disciplinary actions though.”

Honoka jumped back as though she had been burnt, though she might as well have been since her face was lobster red. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to grope- I mean they’re quite small so I didn’t realize I was-” She slapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide upon the realization of what she was spouting. “I... just made things worse, didn’t I?”

Tsubasa all but threw her head back in laughter. “You're the first person to tell me I’m not well-endowed in my face. While I appreciate your honesty, I hope you won’t be as direct with our passengers. Tell you what. Go take a few minutes to calm yourself down before heading back to serve. That’s fine right, Anju?”

“That goes without saying. I wouldn’t send her back in her current state,” Anju said, looking equally amused.

“That’s great. Erena, please man the controls while I change out of this.” Tsubasa tugged at her wet shirt. As she passed by Honoka on her way out, the ginger had her head hung low, too embarrassed to meet her gaze and the sight stopped Tsubasa in her tracks. It didn’t feel right to let their meeting end on such a note.

“Honoka-san.”

“Y-Yes?” Honoka snapped upright.

Once again, Tsubasa regarded those beautiful blue eyes and without her knowing, a smile had already formed on her face. “Thank you for brightening up my day. I look forward to working with you.”

* * *

This sucked. All around her on the streets of Paris were lovey-dovey couples who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Street peddlers were out in full force promoting roses in various shades of red and the stores were playing cheesy love songs. Tsubasa sighed. Just two years ago at this time, she had someone to call her Valentine but now that person belonged to her best friend. Anju had invited her to hang out with them – out of guilt, probably – but Tsubasa wasn’t so desperate to accept the offer. She exhaled and watched the puff of cold air swirl before her. It was easy to get sucked into the dark abyss known as loneliness but it wasn’t something a hook-up couldn’t fix.

She didn’t _technically_ have to be alone.

She treaded the icy path towards her go-to bar whenever she was in town. The thought of downing a glass of toasty red wine sounded just about right in this dreary weather but due to the strict drinking regulations pilots are bound by, she would have to settle for a mocktail.

“Hi there, beautiful,” she said in fluent French to a blonde lady sitting at the counter. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The woman eyed her in awe. “You speak French?”

Tsubasa smiled. It paid to pick up foreign languages and once she revealed she was a pilot, it always got them hook, line, and sinker. Soon, they were playing footsie and whispering dirty talk into each other’s ear and Tsubasa was ready to take it to the next step. “Say, how about we head back to...” Her voice trailed off when she spotted a familiar head of ginger hair bobbing outside the bar.

_Honoka-san?_

The girl in question squished her face up against the window as she peered in. Tsubasa could hardly contain her snickers at the inelegant yet hilarious sight. Honoka’s nose was the exact replica of a pig’s snout! Then their eyes met and Honoka’s face lit up as though she had struck gold. “Captain Kira!” she seemed to yell as she bounced even more wildly than before, this time coupled with a vigorous wave of her hand.

 _She’s looking for me?_ Tsubasa pointed at herself and the nod that followed confirmed her suspicion. Though baffled and a little torn between her latest hook-up and Honoka, she decided to go along with the sudden turn of events. She hopped off her stool and slapped a few large bills on the counter, startling her companion. “Sorry love, gotta go. Buy yourself another drink with this.”

“Captain Kira!” Honoka called out the moment Tsubasa stepped out of the bar, her loud voice causing all heads around them to them.

As one who was used to attention, Tsubasa took it in her stride and greeted Honoka with her usual calm. Observing the girl before her, she wondered what it was about Honoka that made her give up her chance with the French lady who undoubtedly scored higher in the looks department. This was not to say Honoka was ugly; she was adorable, that was for sure. And now that her hair was free from the air stewardess bun, she appeared even more affable.

“You were looking for me?”

Honoka’s eyes flitted about for a bit before she shoved a paper bag into Tsubasa’s hands. “I’m sorry about the coffee. Please accept this!”

Tsubasa blinked. From a passer-by's perspective, this would totally look like a typical Japanese high school confession scene. Quite fitting though, given that it was Valentine’s Day after all. “You didn’t have to. Like I said it was an accident and I’ve already ordered a new shirt from the company.”

Honoka shook her head. “It was my fault for being clumsy. Please accept it!”

“If it’ll make you stop blaming yourself... Thank you.”

When Honoka’s face lit up with the most blinding smile Tsubasa had ever seen, she wished she had her camera ready. She had met countless of people in her life but never had she come across a smile like that. In an alternate universe, Honoka probably possessed the power to stop rain and command the sun out.

_God, what’s happening? I’m acting like a total novice._

In an attempt to calm her pounding heart, she turned her attention to the bag and fished out a white T-shirt that had the words “Bread is life!” emblazoned in bold black font across the chest.

_What. Is. This._

She turned it around and a huge gaudy print of a baguette stared back at her.

_Such an atrocity actually exists and in Paris no less? Isn’t this the fashion capitol of the world?_

“It’s cute, isn’t it?”

 _No, it’s utter bad taste._ But Tsubasa couldn’t bring herself to say it, especially not when Honoka was staring at her with large hopeful eyes. “It’s certainly... unique. Do you like bread, by any chance?”

“How did you know that?”

“It’s pretty obvious.” Tsubasa shook the tee to make her point. “This would suit you more.”

“Oh! I got one for myself too!”

Why was she not surprised? It seemed like a Honoka thing to do – even though she hardly knew her. “So that means we have couple tees.”

“Couple tees...” It took a while for the words to sink in and when they did, Honoka was a sputtering, blushing mess. “N-No! That wasn’t on purpose, I swear! You’re hot, I mean, super cool but I wouldn’t dream of becoming your girlfriend!”

“Why not?” The words came out as a breathy whisper as Tsubasa stepped forward, invading Honoka’s personal space. It amused her greatly, the way Honoka’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She knew she shouldn’t risk scaring her off but Honoka’s reactions were too priceless. “Am I not to your liking?”

Honoka shook her head vehemently. “I like your forehead!”

Tsubasa paused. And exploded into guffaws. She slapped a hand on Honoka’s shoulder to steady herself less she crumbled to the ground. It took a good minute before she was able to calm down. Any longer and she would’ve busted a gut. “Gosh! You’re so interesting. You just blurt whatever comes to your mind when you’re nervous, don’t you?”

Honoka looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. “Sorry...”

“Don’t be. I don’t think I’ve had such a good laugh in a long while. I should thank you for it. And have more confidence in yourself. You made it to the national airline which is infamous for being extremely picky about the looks of their flight attendants.” It was true. The more Tsubasa looked at her, the more attractive she found her. Her beauty was growing on her and she didn’t want to say goodbye just yet.

“Say, I know a bakery that sells really good bread. It should still be open. Do you want to go?”

The invitation earned her another one of Honoka’s megawatt smiles.

“Yes!”

* * *

“You practically bought the entire store,” Tsubasa remarked as they exited the store with two large bags of baked goods. She had never seen anyone this happy shopping at a bakery. “How are you going to finish them?”

“Don’t underestimate my love for bread!” Honoka proclaimed, puffing out her chest.

“That’s a lot of carbs. I don’t wish to dampen your spirits but be warned that you’ll have to watch your waistline working under Anju.”

Honoka visibly deflated. “Is Anju-san that strict? She seems so kind.”

“She’s a true professional who takes pride in maintaining the cabin crew’s standards. That’s all there is to it so don’t take it to heart if she ever chides you. She’s a genuinely nice person.”

Honoka nodded, her smile returning. “I believe you! You seem to know Anju-san very well. Are you two long-time friends?”

"You haven't heard?”

“Heard...?”

“Anju and I used to be together.”

“Eeehhh?! Then First Officer Toudou...”

Tsubasa put on her most pained expression and clutched the front of her shirt as though she was a tragic character in a Shakespearean play. “You can say she stole Anju from me.”

“That’s terrible! How could she?”

The corners of Tsubasa’s mouth twitched. She had said the earlier statement in jest but apparently Honoka hadn’t caught on. _What a straightforward girl._ Once again, she couldn’t resist pushing her luck. “Yeah! How could she! And to think she was my buddy!”

“What? That’s even worse! It’s bad to betray a friend!”

“I know right! I wished I’d never introduced them to each other! It’s... It’s so unfair. I was with Anju first and I was so good to her!” Although she began this exchange out of mischief, there was truth in her words and her chest felt strangely light as she unleashed the selfish thoughts she’d never told anyone. Then the unexpected happened.

Honoka hugged her.

“It must’ve been painful for you.”

The soft words struck deep and echoed in the hollowness of Tsubasa's chest. Warmth spread like the turn of winter to spring and coupled with Honoka’s embrace, she momentarily forgot what loneliness was. She stared blankly at the drifting snowflakes around them. Was it really snowing? It sure didn’t feel that way. No amount of sweet-nothings whispered by her flings had this effect on her. Slowly, she relaxed and rested her chin on Honoka’s shoulder, allowing herself to be comforted by this girl she barely knew.

Afterwards, they walked back to their hotel, chatting easily along the way. Tsubasa’s steps felt the lightest they had been since her breakup with Anju and she found herself smiling at every little action Honoka made. All too soon, they reached the outside of Honoka’s room and Tsubasa tried not to show her disappointment at the end of their meeting.

“Ah! I almost forgot!” Honoka rummaged through her bags of bread and dug out a crescent-shaped pastry, pushing it towards Tsusbasa. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“A croissant for Valentine’s?” Tsubasa cocked an eyebrow. _When will this girl stop surprising me?_

“It’s a chocolate croissant!”

Tsubasa didn’t fight the smile stretching her lips. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you though.”

“You’ve already given me a present – by showing me the place to get all this amazing bread. It’ll be top on my must-go places the next time I come to Paris.”

“That’s true. I shall accept your gift then.” Tsubasa took the croissant from Honoka, holding it carefully to prevent it from flaking. “I guess it’s goodnight then.”

“Un. See you tomorrow!”

When Tsubasa returned to her own room, she contemplated the golden pastry in her hand. She was never one for late-night snacking but it wouldn’t hurt to make an exception. The delicate layers of the croissant practically melted in her mouth as she took a bite. The savouriness of the butter complemented the sweet chocolate filling perfectly and before she knew it, she had finished the whole piece.

Odd. She wasn’t even a fan of chocolates.

* * *

The return flight to Tokyo had gone without a hitch. Tsubasa pulled her luggage along the bustling arrival hall after bidding farewell to the crew, curious and disappointed when she didn’t see Honoka. Maybe she had already gone ahead. Tsubasa turned her eyes away from the scenes of reunion between passengers and their loved ones who had come to picked them up. Lovely as they were, they left a cold trial in her heart.

_Must be nice to have someone waiting for you._

She turned on her mobile to check for any messages she had missed during the flight.

**_“Your place or mine tonight? ;)"_ **

Well, it seemed like she did have someone waiting for her: Shiori, the ATC whom she always flirted with, or in Erena’s words, her “fuck buddy”. Tsubasa’s thumb hovered over the keypad. As she considered her reply, the aroma of freshly ground coffee hooked her senses. What lured her towards the cafe wasn’t the invigorating beverage though. Instead, she had her attention on the display of food items. Sandwiches, nope. Bagels, nope. Salads, nope.

“Welcome, Captain! How can I help you?” the cafe staff asked.

“Do you... have a chocolate croissant?”

“I’m sorry. We only have plain butter croissants.”

“It’s fine then. Thank you.” Tsubasa bowed lightly and left.

Later, as she waited for the staff shuttle service to the city, a voice that had been lingering in her mind called her, sparking unfathomable joy. She turned around to find Honoka dragging not just her luggage but multiple shopping bags from the duty-free shop too. Unglamorous but absolutely hilarious.

“What’re you doing? You look like one of the tourists.” Tsubasa could hardly contain the mirth in her voice. Nevertheless, she went up to offer a hand.

“Thanks,” Honoka wheezed. “It’s all Yukiho’s fault. She asked me to buy lots of cosmetic and skincare products.”

“Yukiho?”

“Oops, I forgot to explain. She’s my younger sister. She’s reeeaally into makeup and fashion.”

“So you live with her?”

“Yup, and our parents! What about you?”

Tsubasa gave a slight shake of her head. “I’m the only child and my mother passed away a few years back. My dad... he doesn’t live with me.”

“... Sorry to hear that...”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to living on my own anyway.”

“I know!” Honoka suddenly jumped. “Why don’t you join my family for dinner tonight? My mom’s a great cook!”

“That won’t be nice. It’s too sudden...”

“It’s fine! I’ll just need to tell her now. There’s always more than enough food for the family.”

And that was how Tsubasa found herself outside a two-storey traditional Japanese sweets shop in Akihabara two hours later. It sat on the corner of a street that enjoyed decent human traffic. Navy cloth banners hung above its entrance while leafy plants on each side lent a welcome touch of green to the quaint wooden shopfront. As it was already evening, the shop area was closed.

“I’m home!” Honoka yelled as she entered. Soon, hurried footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs.

“Did you get what I asked for- Whoa, you didn’t say you’re bringing a guest!” A younger woman with short reddish-brown hair skidded to a stop when she noticed Tsubasa’s presence, looking rather sheepish at being caught acting so casually.

“I did!” Honoka rebutted. “I told Okaa-san.”

“You must be Yukiho-san. I’m Kira Tsubasa. Nice to meet you,” Tsubasa greeted, flashing a handsome smile.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Yukiho stuttered, caught off-guard by the pilot’s charm. She grabbed Honoka to the side and asked in a not-so-soft whisper, “Is she the pilot with the hot forehead that you texted me about?”

Honoka screamed and clamped a hand over Yukiho’s mouth. Then, with stiff robotic movements and a frozen smile, she turned to Tsubasa. “You didn’t hear that, right?”

“Sorry, I did.” Tsubasa grinned and Honoka nearly cried.

Thankfully, Honoka’s mother appeared from the back of the shop at the most opportune moment, saving her from further embarrassment. “Hello there. You must be Kira-san. Welcome to our humble abode.”

“Please call me Tsubasa. It’s my pleasure to be here.” Tsubasa gave a respectful bow. “Now I know where Honoka-san, and of course Yukiho-san, get their beauty from.”

“Oh my. I haven’t had someone pay me a compliment like that since my younger days.” The sisters’ mother placed a hand over her cheek. “Dinner is ready. Please join us at the dining area.”

Dinner was a pleasant affair and Tsubasa bonded easily with the three women in the Kousaka family through sharing funny encounters she had had in her many years of flying. Honoka’s mother played the role of the perfect host and housewife, serving seconds to everyone and making sure they were well-fed while Yukiho and Honoka brought noise to the table with their sisterly banter. Tsubasa basked in the cosy atmosphere. _This must be what home feels like._ Multiple family pictures lined the wooden walls, preserving treasured memories that Tsubasa wished she had with her own parents. The only person who stood out like a sore thumb during the meal was Honoka’s father, a stocky man with arms buff and sinewy from years of pounding mochi. It unsettled Tsubasa as he never uttered a single word nor showed a smile. After dinner, he disappeared to the back of the shop and didn’t join them for drinks.

“Thanks for having me. I enjoyed myself.” Tsubasa’s breath came out in swirls she stepped out into the cold.

“You must come by again! I think my family really likes you,” Honoka said.

“I’m not too sure about your dad though. He looked like he wanted to kill me.”

“He’s always like that but he’s actually the sweetest dad ever. See!” Honoka shoved forward a box that she had been hiding behind her back. “He asked me to give this to you. It’s a fresh batch of our signature red bean mochi that he made after dinner.”

“So that’s what he was doing. Wow... Please help me convey my thanks.” Tsubasa took the small rectangular box bearing maroon and pastel pink flower motifs. “With a box as pretty as this, I’m sure the contents will not disappoint.” A gust of wind blew past and Tsubasa glanced up in time to see Honoka squinting from her bangs fluttering into her eyes. On impulse, Tsubasa tucked the stray strands back but the contact was akin to a magnet and her hand lingered behind Honoka’s ear. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah...” Honoka’s cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like the cherry blossoms in spring. Her gaze flitted down and found distraction in her twiddling fingers.

Tsubasa didn’t speak for a while, allowing Honoka to compose herself. It felt nice just admiring her from up close. She didn’t boast model-like features but in her ordinariness she was stunning. Her unpretentious girl-next-door aura swathed the people she was with in a cocoon of bliss and simplicity. To Tsubasa, she was a presence that filled the gaping hole in her life. The growing heat from Honoka’s ear travelled to her fingertips, reminding her of their proximity. She retracted her hand, albeit reluctantly.

“I’d love to hang out with you again if you’d have me.”

* * *

A couple of months later, Tsubasa was chilling in the crew lounge when she was approached by a flight attendant with whom she had a casual fling in the past.

“Captain Kira, we’re finally flying together again. It’s been so long.”

Tsubasa stopped flipping the magazine in her hands but didn’t put it down. “Hey Maiko, yes. It’s been a while. How have you been?”

“Good... but I miss you.”

“Well, now you see me.”

Maiko pouted. “You’re acting so cold. Aren’t you going to invite me to sit down?” She gestured towards the empty space next to Tsubasa.

“Sorry, Maiko. You’re a sweetie but I would like to be alone.” Tsubasa gave a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was brutal but it got her the result she wanted. Sighing when Maiko left, she turned her attention back to the magazine – only to be interrupted again shortly after.

“I saw that.”

Thanking her stars that it was just Anju, she loosened up and shifted to let her sit down. “You scared me for a bit. I thought it was another one of them.”

Anju laughed. “I never thought I’d hear this from you. You’ve changed.”

“What makes you say so?”

“The Tsubasa I know was a professional flirt who never rejected a girl. But I noticed you’ve been saying no quite often lately. Erena told me you stopped flirting with the ATCs too.”

“Hmm... I guess.” Tsubasa turned a page but her mind was anywhere but on its contents.

Anju rolled her eyes. “Don’t play coy with me. I’ve known you long enough. It’s Honoka-san, isn’t it? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Tsubasa placed the magazine down. “Looks like I can’t hide anything from you.”

“I think I know the answer already but I still have to ask. Are you serious about her?”

“Anju,” Tsubasa began, her tone betraying a hint of exasperation. “I haven’t even kissed her. What do you think?” Her answer earned her a look of disbelief on the normally calm purser.

“That’s another first!” Anju exclaimed. “Even _we_ progressed faster. I think we kissed within a week of knowing each other.”

“I don’t think Erena will appreciate us discussing our dating history.”

“It’s already in the past. She wouldn’t mind.”

“Says you. You aren’t the one stuck with grumpy ol’ her in a tiny cockpit seven miles up in the air.”

“But I’m stuck with her at all other times.”

Tsubasa’s face scrunched up, displaying zero pity. “That’s your choice and please spare me the details of your private time with her.”

“Fine. Then let’s talk about your private time with Honoka-san.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Tsubasa inched away from Anju, knowing how persuasive her ex-girlfriend can get.

“When are you going to make it official? She’s a pretty popular girl given her outgoing nature and she’s currently on the same flight as Saito-san. The last I heard, he’s got his sights set on her next. Aren’t you worried?”

“Not at all.” Although that was what Tsubasa said, a frown had already etched itself between her brows. Then she felt a hand lay upon her arm. The playful look on Anju’s face had given way to one of sincere concern.

“You know best what you should do. Erena and I are rooting for you.”

* * *

Anju’s words gnawed at Tsubasa throughout the time she was overseas, making one night feel like weeks and she wished she could teleport back to Tokyo. But that wouldn’t work out because Honoka wouldn’t have reached Japan yet too. Her flight should land an hour before Tsubasa’s. If not for her sense of professionalism and the two hundred over lives at stake, Tsubasa might’ve considered putting the engines on max thrust. Upon touchdown, she broke her cool facade and raced through the customs and immigration process, never more thankful that she always travelled light and only had a cabin luggage. For all she knew, her efforts could end up in vain as they didn’t make a deal to meet but her sixth sense told her Honoka would wait for her. And she was right.

Probably.

She had found Honoka all right but she was in the company of the playboy pilot Anju had warned her about. From the back, they appeared to be simply strolling through the hall and engaged in harmless small talk. Honoka was her usual bubbly self, evident from her animated chatter. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Tsubasa didn’t like that Saito was on the receiving end of Honoka’s unguarded smiles. She knew how he worked for he wasn’t that much different from her past self; he would surely take advantage of Honoka’s naivety. With a tight-lipped smile, she stalked towards the pair.

_I’ll just walk up and casually guide Honoka away._

That was the plan – at least until Saito swung his arm around Honoka’s smaller frame. Jealousy and fear crashed upon Tsubasa like a ton of bricks. And her body acted before her brains. She literally barged in between them and broke them apart. Very unbefitting of her rep as a suave and cool cucumber but to hell with that now.

“Kira?”

“Tsubasa-san!”

With two bulging sets of eyes staring at her and awaiting an explanation, she had to say something and say something she did.

“Hands off my girl, Saito.”

They gaped at her like she had grown another head. Saito was the first to break out of his stupefied state. He looked down his nose at his diminutive competitor, nary intimidated. “Your girl, Kira? I didn’t know Honoka-san was attached. I had just invited her to go on a date with me and she agreed.”

“Eh? It was a date? Didn’t you say the others will be going too?” Honoka sputtered, confusion written all over her face while Tsubasa felt the situation tipping in her favour.

If Saito was taken aback, he did a good job of hiding it. “Sorry, Honoka-san. I lied.” He hung his head as though in shame, irking Tsubasa. She didn’t need a lie detector; she could see through his pretence right away. “I find you really cute and would love to go on a date with you. Just the two of us.”

Tsubasa could stand it no more. She stepped up to Saito, squaring her shoulders and fixing cold green eyes on him. “Cut your bull. You’re a womanizer through and through. Don’t even dream about toying with Honoka-san.”

Saito laughed. “You’re one to talk, Kira. You’re just the same as me. Look, it’s a level playing field. Whoever acts first gets the girl. Let’s not make this ugly.”

“Sorry but I’m not the same as you. Not anymore. And I’m not giving up on Honoka-san.”

“Looks like we’ll just have to ask the lady in question.” Saito peered past Tsubasa to Honoka who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Are you really going out with Kira?”

The question sent Tsubasa’s nerves into a frenzy but she fought hard not to let it show. Her fingers curled, feeling the clamminess of her palms. Fear sucked her throat dry. What would Honoka say? Being the honest person she was, she might very well just tell the truth – that they weren’t together and worse of all, she might hate Tsubasa for deciding who she should date. The longer Honoka stayed silent, the lower Tsubasa’s heart sank.

Then a soft hand slipped into hers.

“Sorry, Saito-san. I like Tsubasa-san.”

Time froze for Tsubasa. The rest of Honoka and Saito’s exchange went by in a blur and he left saying something to Tsubasa but his words didn’t register. All she could focus on was Honoka's confession. 

“Tsubasa-san?”

She snapped out of her daze. “Sorry, I... er...” It was unlike her to be at a loss for words but here she was struggling to find her voice – all because of a girl named Kousaka Honoka. “Did you... did you mean what you said?”

Honoka averted her gaze but her deepening blush said it all. And her hold on Tsubasa’s hand only tightened. She nodded. “And you...?”

“Yes, I meant every word.” Tsubasa took Honoka’s other hand and faced her fully. She sucked in a deep breath. “I know I don’t have the best dating record, in fact, it’s disgusting. But because of you, I stopped fooling around. I've kept myself clean... for you.”

“I could tell.”

“You could?”

Honoka smacked her arm. “I’m not that clueless!”

“Ouch!” Tsubasa winced, causing Honoka to panic and rub the sore spot.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to hit so hard!”

Tsubasa giggled at how flustered Honoka was. “I was kidding. It didn’t really hurt.” Her little stunt earned her a pout – a very adorable one at that – and it dawned on her that she could never get sick of watching her reactions. “So... shall we make it official?”

“Official?”

“Will you be my girlfriend for real, Honoka-san?”

Honoka fiddled briefly with the hem of her jacket before she launched herself into Tsubasa’s arms, gripping the back of Tsubasa’s shirt so tightly it was sure to leave creases. Her reply was nothing above a murmur but Tsubasa heard it all the same and she returned the embrace with just as much passion. Taking in Honoka’s sweet scent that evoked images of fresh strawberries in the backyard of a cottage, she relished the softness of her body and how their hearts were beating in sync. They melded together perfectly like two unique pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Pushing Honoka back gently, she was rewarded with the radiant smile of a woman in love. Their eyes met for a moment before Tsubasa leant forward, seeking Honoka’s lips to seal their promise to be each other’s.

“Thank you for accepting me,” Tsubasa breathed, keeping her hands on Honoka’s waist.

Honoka played with the silky material of Tsubasa’s black tie, tugging hesitantly. “That was my first kiss.”

“Really?” It was hard to believe someone could live to her twenties without experiencing a kiss but knowing Honoka, she shouldn’t be surprised. “I’m honoured. I hope I didn’t disappoint.”

Biting her lower lip, Honoka pulled a little more on the tie. “Not at all. It felt good. Can we... do it again?”

Tsubasa’s gaze softened further if it was even possible. “Your wish is my command.” She leant in and brought their lips together again for a kiss that lasted longer than the first.

That night, they would have many more kisses in Tsubasa’s apartment and when the sun rose the next morning, Tsubasa awoke to soft sheets and a warm presence beside her. Blinking away the remainders of sleep, she noticed the morning rays had trickled in through the blinds, basking Honoka’s naked form in an ethereal glow. She couldn’t resist admiring her smooth feminine curves for a few quiet moments before reaching for the duvet that had shifted down in the night and pulling it over the soundly sleeping woman. Honoka scrunched her nose, made a tiny noise and nuzzled her face into the crook of Tsubasa’s neck. Seemingly satisfied, her even breathing resumed. It would be another hour before she roused from sleep.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Tsubasa whispered as Honoka rubbed her bleary eyes like a child.

A blush rushed its way to Honoka’s face when she remembered their state of undress. She dipped her chin under the covers, muttering a shy, “Good morning.” Then the discovery of a sizeable red mark on Tsubasa’s neck chased all remnants of sleep away. “Your neck!”

“My neck?” Tsubasa’s hand shot up to the spot Honoka’s was staring at.

“There’s a large bruise. It must’ve been me. I’m so sorry...” Honoka mumbled into the covers, looking like a puppy that had broken its owner’s most precious possession.

“Is it very high up?”

Honoka nodded meekly. “It will surely show.”

Tsubasa hummed. The last time someone left an unconcealable hickey on her neck, she had blacklisted the woman. But she had an entirely different thought this time. Shrugging, she replied with a smirk, “I’ll wear it loud and proud.”

“Eh? Are you sure it’s fine? What if the rest see it?”

“If they ask, I’ll tell them I’m officially marked by you.”

“T-That’s embarrassing!”

“But it’s a fact.”

“But it’s still embarrassing!”

A hearty laugh bubbled up Tsubasa’s throat. “Fine, fine. I won’t say it so explicitly but I’m not gonna deny our relationship if anyone asks. You okay with that?”

Though still a blushing mess, Honoka gave her nod of approval. She held Tsubasa’s shoulders, pulled herself up and planted a quick peck on the hickey. “A kiss to make it go away sooner.”

“That’s not enough. I want one here.” Tsubasa pointed to her lips.

“Greedy.” Honoka made a face but relented nonetheless. 

With Honoka cradled in her arms and sharing their umpteenth kiss, Tsubasa knew this was what she had been missing in her life. Their flights weren’t always the same and they might have to spend weeks apart in the future but even if they were halfway across the globe from each other, she knew there would always be someone waiting for her, someone to return to. There was no place like home indeed.

And home, was Honoka.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments. I'll be working on the new chapter of "In the Grey" next (no, I haven't forgotten about it).
> 
> Credit for the lovely insert art goes to the awesome noelclover. If you'd like to commission them to draw something for your story, do get in touch with them at _http://noelclover.tumblr.com/commissions_ !
> 
> Take care and I'll see you next time!


End file.
